Bro's, bikes, and the open road
by Tail-Gunner-Mouse
Summary: A series of one-shots, about the Bro's, their bikes, and, of course, the open road. Little slices of life featuring Vincent, Modo and Throttle. May include other characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of 'one-shots' I've done for the guys, as there seems to be a lack of fun little good reads out there to satiate my current desire for BMFM fiction atm.

Not to say there aren't some good ones out there (all I'm going to say is Karma and Tracker = :D next installment please!) but I just want something that has the guys being, well guys. And the guys wouldn't be the guys without their bikes, because all a mouse needs in the world is his brains, his bros and his bike.

Entry 1/50

Title: Flight

No.: 1

Word count: N/A

Character: Vincent

Pairings: N/A Unless you count Vinnie/His Ride…

That first time in getting airborne had been terrifying and exhilarating and inspiring all at once.

The fear before the take off, not knowing if he was clocking enough speed, or if the cops on the bypass five minutes ago had caught up with him yet. The fear he didn't have was that he'd fall. He'd over shoot it, but he'd never miss a target.

That abyss below him? No problem.

That pile of debris under the landing point? No sweat.

The distance itself? That was merely a challenge.

Point, aim and fire. He'd let rip as fast as he dared, keeping a true line and hitting The Double with little to no effort. Wind tore around him and whipped at his clothes

Two tons and the tarmac underneath him disappears and he's flying. The loss of traction is disorientating at first but then the confusion clears and he's soaring across the canyon and already looking out for his landing.

His bikes foot print remains perfectly preserved on that part of the motorway after he lands. The smell of scorched rubber fills the air as he turns and observes the distance he's just crossed. Something incredible occurs to him. He can do it. He can also do it again, and this time, this time he knows he can do it.

He thrashes back around, lining up and taking flight again, revelling this time, in the feeling of weightlessness, of being free and alive. Of having nothing between him and his bike, just the air around them. No rules, to responsibility, just open sky, open road and endless possibility.

So whenever he sees a partially completed bridge or a canyon, or even just a hole in the road, he'll cross it, to recapture that feeling of flight.

Of freedom.


	2. Burnout

(For the sake of argument here I'm going to point out that the mice wouldn't a burnout session because their bikes are A.I and that trashing their wheels for a few minutes of fun would be an insult to their bikes. At least if they're riding them and they get busted their was a purpose involved, but I'm still going to say the bros wouldn't deliberately cause harm to their bikes.)

Title: Burnout

No.: 2

Word count: N/A

Character: Vincent, Modo, Throttle, Charley.

Pairings: N/A

"We don't burn rubber Charley-ma'am, that's disrespectful."

"Trashes the wheels."

"Smells something' awful too. Even if the footprints sweet."

"Then we need new ones, and they're never around-" A look passes between Modo and Vinnie and they both take a breath. Throttle's antennae twitch and he covers his ears with a resigned sigh.

"Never-around, never-around," Vinnie began singing.

"Never-around, around arooooouuuuund!" Modo finished, with the other mouse joining in on the last few words at the top of his lungs.

"Bro's, you ever heard of tone-deafness?" Throttle growled. The largest mouse grinned sheepishly.

"You're no soprano yourself Throttle, or you been taking lessons when we aren't…"

"Around, around aroooooooouuuuund!" The two sing, fingers snapping and tails swinging. Their leader shakes his head and throws the nearest available projectile at them.

Charley shrugged her shoulders. At least she wouldn't get through too many spare tyres. It was a relief the boys wouldn't have burnout sessions behind the shop.

Still, she wondered to herself if a burnout session wasn't preferable to a duet of macho mice...


	3. UnleashedReleased

Title: Released

No.: 3/50

Word count: N/A

Character: Vinnie, Stoker, Modo, Throttle

Pairings: Bro's and bikes.

When they set off on their own for the first time without Stoker, it was like they were missing something. The security of the older and more experienced mouse had been a crutch that they had all been reluctant to admit they were sad to see leave.

Vinnie was nonchalant, the quickest to get over the lack of protection, choosing to take it in stride and move forward. He saw it as a challenge, and had claimed that now 'the training wheels were off' it was time for 'this mammajamma' to let loose.

Throttle had followed suit, mostly because he was heading that way anyway, and if Vinnie was going to get himself into trouble then it was the shades-wearing mouse that would inevitably have to pull out some plan or another to save his tail.

When it came to Modo, he slid in neatly to their new formation as their back door. Though they had all been riding for the same amount of time, and they'd been through most of the hard training together, Modo had the most solid bond with his bike, so it fell to him to be there for his bro's when they were, and/or weren't paying as much attention as they should have been. 'Courtesy is the rule of the road', as his grey-furred old momma used to say, and Modo, as with all wisdoms bestowed upon him by his momma, took it to heart. So it fell to him to make sure his bros were in the know when they were out on the road.

The three blended well, with the white mouse's charisma and daring, the tan mouse's quick mind and careful execution and the grey mouse's consideration and strength made for a balanced team.

As Stoker watched them race down the highway he felt a little regret that he wasn't with them, but they'd always be his bro's, teacher or not, once they'd first hit the road together they'd become brothers.

Vinnie sped past Modo, clipping his mirror as he overtook the other mouse. Up on the ridge Stoker cringed as the grey mouse let out a roar of indignation. Yes, he may have regretted parting ways with the boys, but he certainly didn't miss the bike damage that always ensued whenever they were together. His bike let out an agreeing bleep and he tucked his helmet over his ears with a smirk.

The bro's were on their way.

It was time to rock and ride.


	4. Deal

Title: Deal?

No.: 4/50

Word count:

Character: Vinnie, Throttle, Modo, Charley.

Pairings: Vinnie vs Charley.

"Awww, come oooonnn Charley! Please get me some new boots? How am I supposed to go out with these ones?" Vinnie whined, leaning over the bike the woman was working on and waving a rag under her nose.

She swiped it in annoyance and sat up, wiping off the excess lubricant from the engine panels she had just customised.

"No. You screwed the last ones, and every time you go out there you come back with burnt rubber. No. No more Vincent!"

"Uh-oh. She called him Vincent." Modo murmured from behind the door. He glanced back at Throttle who shrugged.

"He brought it on himself Modo, lets go catch the rest of that game." He pointed over his shoulder and raised a brow when Modo looked like he was going to go to his bro's aid.

"We got some cold root beers in the cooler…maybe a couple a dogs if we head there quick?"

Modo's ears pricked up at the sound of beer, and his eye brightened on the idea of food. As he made his way to the shorter mouse, a loud whine from the garage halted him in his tracks.

"But Charrrrrleeeeey!" Vinnie continued, draping himself over the frame and looking up at her with the biggest, saddest eyes he could make. Charley glowered.

"Vincent you overgrown- Argh! Outta my garage. Now." Vinnie spilt Charley's drink as he scrambled out of the way of various tools being hurled in his direction by an irate mechanic.

Upon hearing the sound of potentially dangerous projectiles hitting the walls and floors, Modo burst in, arm at the ready, only to find Charley standing over Vinnie's bike with a thunderous expression and a wrench in her hand.

Vinnie was under one of the worktables. Throttle walked in slowly, stepping over discarded pipes and cans as the argument continued.

"But, but!"

"No buts you macho-moron. This will be the third pair this week. Boots don't grow on trees!"

"Ha, Vincent meets his match!" Throttle smirked, leaning over the handlebars of his bike and observing the chaos ensuing before him with amusement.

Modo padded up behind the woman and put a placating hand on her shoulder. "Now Charley-ma'am, Vinnie's only concerned for his lil darlin'. Isn't there something you can do for her? It's not her fault she's scuffed her boots." Throttle's ears pricked up at the tallest mouse's plea. _Oooh, you're a smart one big fella._ He smiled internally, Modo wasn't asking Charley to help Vinnie, but he was asking her to help the bike.

The brunette turned and gave the mouse behind her a measuring look. For such a large and intimidating guy he could certainly pull off an endearingly hopeful expression.

"All right-"

"Yes! You the man Charley- I mean Woma-."

"-who said you're doing it for free Vinnie?"

The white mouse stopped punching the air in delight and looked slightly disturbed at the idea of having to pay for bike repairs.

"Can we put it on my tab?"

"You don't have a tab. Besides, I'd prefer it if you helped clean up in here when I'm finished for the day." She replied, crossing her arms and waiting, which an arched eyebrow, for Vinnie's reaction.

"Uh, sounds good! The Vincester will have this place cleaner than a church Charley, no problem."

"Now why doesn't that sound as good as it should've?" Throttle wondered aloud. Two of the other occupants in the garage took on a contemplative expression, leaving the other with a horrified one.

"You sayin' I can't clean Throttle?"

"Not saying' you can't bro, just not sure if you know how."

Modo snorted, trying to cover up his laughter, but lost it when Vinnie shot him a venomous glare. Charley's lips curved upwards at the edges.

"Well, we'll have to see then, won't we?"

The white mouse nodded enthusiastically. "Cleanup, gotcha Charley."

"And you'll be nicer to your bike's tyres?"

"Yes ma'am." He even saluted. The other mice looked sceptical.

"Good. Because if you do it again you'll have more than the garage to clean up destructo-boy."

Vinnie visibly drooped as Throttle and Modo grinned knowingly, suddenly, the bathroom was looking pretty bad from the white mouse's perspective.


	5. Guilty

Title: Guilty

No.: 5/50

Word count: -

Character: Three Bro's and a Ho?

Pairings: Depends how the boys swing...

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, one hundred percent sure."

"Woah, that sure?"

"…yeah. I'm totally confident bros."

The three stood over the desired object with barely concealed desire. It was huge, it was sleek, it was every bikers dream. Modo sighed wistfully.

"Everythings so…"

"..shiny…"

"Bros this is like every Martian holiday rolled into one."

Vincent looked pleased with himself and turned to the other two mice with a smug expression.

"Now bros, you can thank me later, but let me introduce you to this lovely lady."

"Are you sure Vince? I don't think she's that kinda girl."

"My momma says always ask permission before taking a lady out."

"Come on! She's right here, waiting, filled with all sorts of wonders that mice back home only DREAM of! Do it with me?" The youngest of the three pleaded, clasping his hands together imploringly.

Modo reached out, very slowly hand hovering centimetres from the wonder before him, staring dreamily at her before he realised what he was doing. He snatched his hand back and glared guiltily at his fellow bikers with a reproving eye.

"This is NOT a good idea bros, if charley-ma'am catches us-"

"She won't bro."

"Hate to say it Modo, but I agree with Vinnie. Charley went out to that bike fare down town. The Swap meet? She'll be there all day."

A moment passed and Modo rubs a hand over his chin contemplatively.

"All day huh?"

The three turn to the tool compartment with an air of lust. It wasn't just a tool box, it was a treasure trove of gadgets and gizmos of which they had both seen and never seen before. Temptation stood before them, and it was delicious. Slowly, tantalisingly slowly, Throttle opened the first drawer.

Throttle chuckled lowly, Vincent wolf whistled and Modo released a heartfelt sigh.

"Oh momma, this is…this is…"

"You said it big fella."

"Sweet."

"I was actually at the 27th annual Chi-town Motorcycle Show and Swap meet. You know, the one you didn't want to go to because you were worried your bikes would get antsy about someone else riding them-"

"Now Charley ma'am, Lil Hoss gets awful nervous around some new folk-"

"Modo, is that my filter key?"

"Um, this lil' ol' thing? Heh, thought it was a…a something'."

"It's a self centering oil fil-" Vinnie crowed excitedly, before Throttles fist shoved him back down into the pit with a thud.

Charlene observed the three mice who were definitely looking like they'd been caught with their hands in the root beer and hotdog stand. Modo nervously put down the tool he was holding and smiled weakly before retreating toward the back of the garage.

"Ahem."

There was a rumble of frustration from all three before pockets were opened and ill-gotten-gains were revealed from all manner of hiding places.

'You sure you need these babe? I mean, I could, y'know, throw them out for you. They're totally useless anywa-"

"Vincent. Those are my brand new heated grips. Put them on the table. Now."

After a few more minutes all missing items from the tool chest were safely returned from whence they came, and three dejected mice hovered about the garage awaiting their impending punishment.

The silence grew, interrupted only by Vinnie who was scuffing the heel of his boot nervously back and forth on the concrete flooring. Finally Throttle broke the silence with a discreet cough and meekly stepped forward to address the irate mechanic.

"We're real sorry about your tool box Charley. What can we do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you could have gone with me to the show, but it's just about done now. Won't be back for a whole day for another year." She lifted her fisted hands from her hips and folded them in front of her. Catching their guilty expressions out of the corner of her eye, she sighed, probably a little dramatically, but as she could see they were looking increasingly anxious about her reaction she found she couldn't help it.

"And you could have seen all of the stuff in that tool chest you raided."

All three flinched at the word raided. Then Vinnie perked up in interest.

"Wait, you mean this place has all that stuff over there?"

"Yeah." She looked away from them, sparing a curious glance at the now interested mice who were still trying to appear remorseful, even though their curiosity was piqued. "And more…"

"But I thought it was about swapping bikes?" Throttle muttered, mostly to himself.

'I tried to explain that, but you guys all decided against it when you heard swap. Suppose you should have waited around huh?"

Ooh, they were all squirming now. She smiled to herself, she really had let them suffer enough, it was all good fun for her, but all the fun was wasting time.

"Well, I suppose, if you gave me a lift over there I could forgive you."

"But isn't it closed by now?"

"It's only four thirty Modo, it's open 'til seven." With a teasing smirk she added, "though if you guys can make it there on time I understand completely."

Three bikes roared to life in answer.

"Bro's!"

'You got it Throttle."

"Time to rock, and RIDE!"


End file.
